I have a cure for a headache that doesn't involve coffee
by rachfanfic
Summary: My first ff ever. Callie and Arizona are in love - but are they meant to last? Also, Mark and Lexie are married - but become part of a complicated love triangle. Chapter 5 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning…" Arizona whispered. As she lay in bed, she felt her wife's breath on the back on her neck, then a soft kiss on her shoulder. She rolled over and their lips met.

"Mmm," Callie groaned as they kissed. She groggily ran her hands up the back of Arizona's shirt, and was reminded that she hadn't worn a bra to bed. "Mmm," she said again, pulling away.

Arizona sat up slightly. "What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"Almost eight." Callie answered. She couldn't believe how sexy Arizona's morning voice was. "Sophia's still asleep…"

"Hmm…" Arizona leaned over and kissed Callie on neck, then rested her head on Callie's chest. She pressed herself closer. Arizona grinned as she felt Callie's heart beating in her ear.

Callie closed her eyes, feeling Arizona's breasts push against her as she breathed in and out, in and out. She lay there for a while, enjoying the sensation.

Before long, they were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was a Monday. Callie and Arizona got dressed for work, listening to Mark and Lexie laugh as they fed Sofia her breakfast.

"Here comes the airplane!" Mark sang as Sofia squirmed in her highchair. He whistled and buzzed and hummed as he lowered the spoon toward her face. His daughter screamed with laughter, and the sound was so delightfully uplifting that Lexie couldn't help but smile.

"She loves when I do the airplane." Mark said, gazing at his daughter with adoration.

"So do I." Lexie said. She ran her hand through the back of his hair. "I'll take it from here, you go get dressed."

"Thank you." Mark got up and handed her the spoon, then bent down to kiss her belly. "You are one lucky baby," he said to her bump. "You are going to get here and your parents will already be pros at the airplane." He looked up at his wife. "What do you think of 'Julia'? For a girl?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lexie frowned. "I never really liked that name."


	3. Chapter 3

Callie and Arizona walked hand in hand as they crossed the street to the hospital.

"So for lunch, I was thinking -" Arizona was interrupted by her pager. She looked at Callie. "Trauma coming in."

At that moment, Callie's pager went off too, and they started to sprint as they reached the front doors of the hospital. They reached the ER, and both sprang into action. Dropping hands, Callie and Arizona said nothing, but left each other with an unspoken farewell, each knowing that the other loved them as much as they loved her.

Later that day, Callie strode into the scrub room after a successful surgery. She whistled to herself as she lathered her hands with soap, and since she was alone, she did a little dance as she was rinsing them off. She bounced toward the door, drying her hands, and thought about her beautiful wife, and their amazing daughter. "How did I get so lucky?" She thought to herself.

Across the hospital, Arizona wheeled around a corner in the Pediatrics wing. "Page Dr. Karev." She barked as she passed the nurses' station. A single, long blond braid whipped across her shoulder blades. She paused to sign a chart.

"Dr. Robbins," someone called from behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Pratt." Arizona said sweetly in the voice she used with all her patients' parents. "I was just coming to-"

"Excuse me, Dr. Robbins. I need to speak with you." His voice shook slightly. "It's about Jason. You said he would be better by now. You said a few weeks, we've been in here for two months."

"I said at least a few weeks," said Arizona cautiously. "Jason's iron levels are not as low as we'd like them to be. If he goes home now, his blood will become toxic, and we can't have that."

"They said you were good." Mr. Pratt said as his voice rose. "They said you were the best, so we stayed. We put up with your stupid roller-blade shoes, and your moron interns. Hell, we stayed even though our doctor's a f*cking homo."

"You're going to want to walk away." Arizona turned to see a fuming Alex Karev. She could practically see smoke shooting out his ears.

"Alex-" She started, but Karev wasn't interested.

Alex's ears flushed red. He stepped between Arizona and Mr. Pratt. "You'd better leave, right now, or I'm gonna take one of those stupid roller-shoes and stick them up –"

"Alex!" Arizona warned, and put her hand on his back. "Mr. Pratt," she said, "I'm sorry Jason's recovery is taking longer than we thought. If you would like a different doctor, we do have one qualified Pediatric fellow I can refer you to."

Mr. Pratt looked smug. "Great. Who would that be?"

Arizona smiled. "That would be Dr. Karev here."

* * *

"He said what!?" Callie's eyes narrowed. "What the hell. You'd think people would be too concerned about their kids' health to maintain their homophobia."

"I know. Can we just not talk about this anymore?" Arizona said, looking at the floor. She had paged Callie after the Mr. Pratt incident.

"Why not? He didn't get to you, did he? I know it's hard, baby, I-"

"No, he didn't get to me. I just don't want to talk anymore." Said Arizona.

"Oh… okay. Do you want to be alone?" Callie asked.

"No." Arizona said, looking up. "I don't want to talk anymore," she walked to the door of the on-call room and locked it. She turned to face Callie. "Because I'm not thinking about Mr. Pratt. Do you know what I'm thinking about?" She took a step toward Callie. "Your angry voice. It turns me on." She said. She took another step and removed her shirt casually. "And the way your eyebrows narrow when you're mad, they make this really cute dimple in the middle of your forehead... And you know what? That turns me on, too."

"You don't wanna talk any more…" Callie's eyes trailed down the length of her wife's body.

"No." said Arizona. She pulled the tie on her scrub pants loose.

"Too bad…" Callie said, looking up at Arizona's face.

"Why?" Arizona said. She was only inches away, but stopped her advance.

"Because your angry voice turns me on, too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lexie! Lexie!" Mark shouted, his voice raw with fear. He sprinted down the main staircase at Seattle Grace. "Lexie!" His call was hoarse with desperation.

Callie looked up from the computer. "Mark? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Where's Lexie?! She said to meet me here, she-"

"Mark! There you are." Lexie appeared from behind the nurses' station. "I have to show you something."

"Lexie…" Mark heaved. He was out of breath. He bent over and put his hands on his knees. "Are you… okay…" He panted. "You paged... 911…"

"Mark, I'm fine! I have to show you something!" Lexie looked at him expectantly.

"Oh… kay… don't… ever… do that… again…" Mark's voice broke on the last word.

"Mark." Lexie approached him purposefully. She took his hand off his knee and placed it on her abdomen. "I paged you for this."

Mark froze as he felt a small flutter against the palm of his hand.

"Someone wanted to see their daddy." Lexie grinned. She watched Mark's expression go from one of shock to wonder, and when he laughed giddily (which for Mark Sloan sounded more like a bellow) she joined in. "It started a couple minutes ago. I paged you right away." She put her hand on top of his, feeling his cool metal wedding ring against her palm. She liked the way it felt pressed gently against her belly.

"Lex… that's our baby in there. That's our baby." Mark said, looking into her eyes. "You feel that kick? That's a strong kick. That's a Sloan kick."

* * *

Later that day, Lexie sat at a computer, hand on her belly. She began to crave something… what was it? She couldn't place it.

"Barbecue chicken!" She blurted.

"Um… excuse me?"

Lexie swiveled in her chair to see George O'Malley emerge from an exam room. "Sorry! Just a craving…" She chuckled. "This baby's a bit of a carnivore."

George laughed. The world around him seemed to get brighter as she spoke to him. His eyes locked on hers, then on her hair as she wheeled her chair back around. He realized he was grinning like an idiot at the back of her head. He turned to leave.

"Wait! George! Come here, feel!" Lexie called. George spun around rather spastically and Lexie reached out her hand to take his.

As Lexie took his hand and brought it to her belly, George's mind went blank. Her eyes locked on her stomach as she started into some story about her crazy food cravings. George looked up and watched her bangs brush her forehead, watched as her lips split into a radiant smile. At that moment, Lexie was not the only one with a flutter.


End file.
